User talk:FredCat100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FredCat100 page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ciwey (Talk) 12:51, July 22, 2010 Age Superlatives At the age of 76, Susan is older than any other character, including Floyd, who's only 69. Hence, it would be perfectly accurate to state that Susan is the oldest character in Dead Rising. --Ciwey 19:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem, Mistertrouble189 20:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Wingman Hm I see it on the list on Combo Weapons and we have a page for it (Wingman). Where did you say it was missing from? --Mistertrouble189 19:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *Ohh you meant that nav-box. Ok I added it in. We're probably missing some more combo weapons. Maybe not. Care to do a check? Thanks for your help! --Mistertrouble189 19:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :*It's whatever, I (or someone) will eventually do it. I'm trying to get character and mission articles going. A lot of work! --Mistertrouble189 20:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Character Profile Error Okey doke, I think I fixed it. I added it to the victims character boxes and tweaked something in the psychopath boxes. It should appear now when added. To add the number part, type in |number= xx below the "age" line and above the "notebook description" line. All good? --Mistertrouble189 18:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *Heh heh, thanks. An admin's work never ends. I checked the psychopath and main character templates for DR2 characters and they should appear once added. Seymour Redding and Carl Schliff are examples of psychopaths who are currently lacking numbers (all that shows up right now is } in the info box but that will disappear once it is replaced with the actual number. I can add them later if I have time. But now, off to class! --Mistertrouble189 18:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) FIXED! :) --Mistertrouble189 01:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jessie Because it's erroneous. Otis also never leaves the Security Room. Either way, the fact that she doesn't leave the Security Room is hardly a notable piece of trivia. --Ciwey 19:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Notebook Numbers People really only started recording the notebook information on the wiki for Dead Rising 2. I've never even heard of Frank's Notebook. I guess if you ask Ask Crimson he could add in the DR1 notebook number and description boxes in the infobox. 23:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, never played DR1. Or DR2, but I've still heard of Chuck's Notebook. Frank's Notebook has never come up before. 23:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, been forever since I played Case Zero too. Also, your sig leaves a ridiculously long code behind it. Try trimming it down or doing what I do. 23:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :You could still keep a link to your talk and use page etc. What I did is, I move my sig to a different page and just link my sig back to that. My signature is a template, if you read the code. You can make it as complex as you like. And, there's a Banjo Tooie arcade game?! *is a long time fan of the banjo games* 00:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't Tooie the second one? And I need to check that out. ASAP. 00:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Is English your first language? Just curious. And yes, the sig is much better 00:11, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :You kind of threw me off at the end there. I'd much rather bad grammar over people who say "u" instead of "you" and that stuff. 00:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I never said you weren't polite. I never even commented on your personality. And yeah, DR2 was fun, but I kind of lost interest in it once I got the last achievement 00:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :You've lost me on that. And I don't have Dead Rising or Dead Rising 2, the only DR game I have is Case Zero. 00:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I kind of assumed you would understand what I meant, sorry for confusing you. 00:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :No problem mate. 00:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) To answer your question... Yes, you're the only one going out of your way to add every number. XD 01:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :The wiki is seriously undermanned. 01:11, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, not many people seek us out like the YuGiOh wiki, which is constantly getting new members. Oh and, you lied. It's fifteen dollars each for Banjo kazooie and Banjo Tooie. 01:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's 1200 points apiece 01:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Part Removed No problem bro! =D CrackLawliet 01:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 100 edits achievements Hey. According to your user page and history, you started editing on July 22, 2010. Achievements were added after that date, so you probably edited like 50 times here. Past edits do not count for the edit count achievements. So all edits you made after they were implemented on this wiki count towards those edit count achievements. :) --Mistertrouble189 02:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *True that. I guess they weren't made back then! --Mistertrouble189 02:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Nope. Just a dedicated user and admin. I think the founder may be User:Wikiar? Not sure actually.... --Mistertrouble189 02:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::*Hehe, thanks for the kind words. I usually find myself being kind to everyone and getting along well with the community. I usually give warnings to those who are creeping towards the line of serious rule-breaking or such, but that doesn't happen alot. Sometimes I do find myself banning a whole bunch of Anon users for ridiculous edits of sexual/graphic nature -_- (they don't need warnings if that's all they come here for do they? lol). The only time I banned without warning was the dude on my talk page, go look at the first post on it. Found it to be totally uncalled for so I banned him for two weeks. Tsk. But yeah, I'm willing to fix any mistake here on the wiki and build it to be the best, all while being a nice guy with our community :) --Mistertrouble189 03:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:Viral Problem Which one is the "Other" character profile? Do you mean the four Tape it or Die characters? Which group are you referring to? victims, survivors, main characters, psychopaths... --Mistertrouble189 17:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *Ya know what, we can actually remove that and replace it with a DR2 survivor template instead. Go for it. --Mistertrouble189 17:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Yeah, more useful info will be presented in the DR2 box than the Tape it or Die box. --Mistertrouble189 18:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::*I believe that was made for characters mentioned in the blogs, like Carl. They're characters but not in a DR game, yet somewhat related to the series, even if just mentioned in a blog. --Mistertrouble189 18:26, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the congrats. I appreciate it. AusAngst 19:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Banjo I've already gotten Kazooie and beaten it, all 100 Jiggies, 900 notes, 200G and 9 Stop 'n' Swop items. I'm working on Tooie now, I'm at 34 Jiggies atm. This weekend if I finsh Tooie I'm gonna go out and get Banjo Kazooie: Nuts 'n' Bolts. If you noticed my sudden lack of activity, it's due to Banjo addiction, jsyk 01:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I could only see you having trouble with the music/sound questions, and you could use Joker Cards on those, if anything. And I didn't fully understand that last bit; you said you were missing three achievements? 11:47, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for late reply. And, when I get the chance I'll examine the game board again, possibly plot a route for you that circumvents the sound panels. And you could try guessing, if you're feeling lucky. Just have all the health upgrades and you're bound to get it eventually. Especially since one of the choices usually isn't even a level (I remember they often say Big Rusty Bucket and Rusty Bucket Bay as two separate choices, just to curve off players). Use process of elimination. 02:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Still, just kep guessing; you're bound to get it eventually. You should have 16 max health, that should get you through. 02:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah... it's been a while since I lasy played so I wouldn't know, but yeah, I think you're right. Still, eight honeycombs should be enough, especially since they tend to scatter a few around the playing field. 02:23, October 19, 2010 (UTC)